


When Dad Called

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Family Fluff, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: William calls Jim to ask him to Christmas Eve dinner.  And it includes, Blair.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 16
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	When Dad Called

**When Dad Called**

It was two days before Christmas Eve and the phone rang at the loft. Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Hi, Jimmy. Are you and Blair busy Christmas Eve? I wanted to have both of you for dinner and gift exchange. If you’re willing. I would like to see you but know that you’re probably busy Christmas day.”

“Dad, this is such a surprise. I asked you to Thanksgiving dinner but you didn’t come. So I didn’t think you would spend Christmas Eve or Christmas day. What’s going on?” Jim asked. 

William sighed. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. “Well, I’ve given you and Blair’s relationship some time and thinking on my part. Anyhow, I missed the Thanksgiving holiday with you because I’m a stubborn old coot. Please say you’ll forgive me?”

“You’re forgiven Dad, but Blair and I are still together, what’s going on with you?”

“I gave it a lot of thought and decided I can live without many things, but not my son. Steven called me from Japan and told me I was being an old fool. So if you’re gay then it includes your husband. I’d like you to talk to Blair and call me back.”

“I’ll call you right back, Dad.” Jim put the phone down and smiled at Blair. 

Blair was in bounce mode and asked, “He’s accepting us? When does he want to see us?”

“Christmas Eve. He knew you and I would be busy on Christmas and he wants us for dinner and gift exchange. I know what kind of wines he likes, Chief. Don’t worry about the gift part. You told me he would come around, but I really didn’t believe you. You’re good. You’re very good.”

“Oh, Jim, this is wonderful news. I can’t wait to see him. It’s so good that he came to his senses. We’ll do it on one condition. If we exchange gifts, it can’t be over 50 dollars, or we won’t come and won’t do it. Plus he has to come here for dinner on Christmas day. Simon and Daryl would love to see him.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Thank you so much for including him for Christmas. I didn’t want to push him into our lives on the 25th. I’ll call him back. Let’s set the gift limit to $100.00 for each. Dad would be happier with that amount. And we’ll go shopping as soon as I get off the phone.”

“I have a good idea for a gift for him from you,” Blair suggested. 

“Really? Tell me because other than wine, I have no ideas.”

“You know that picture Megan took of you and me for Thanksgiving? We can get a copy made and a really nice frame and he can put it on his mantle with Steven’s family pictures. How does that sound?”

“There is a beautiful shop for frames right next to the wine store. Let me call him and then we’ll get busy, Chief.”

“So call, already.”

Jim picked up the phone, smiling and dialed a number he had always remembered even after all these years. 

“Jimmy?”

“Yeah, Dad, it’s me. We will take you up on Christmas even under two conditions. First there will be a $100.00 limit on gifts for each of us and secondly, you will spend Christmas day with us including dinner. Simon and Daryl will also be here. What do you say?”

“What else could I say? I accept the offer even though I wanted to spend more than 100 on each of you. I’ll be good. Do you have some suggestions for Blair, Jimmy?”

“A gift card to the used book store. He goes every single week to see what treasures he can find. We’ll see you on Christmas Eve and Christmas day. Merry Christmas, Dad. We love you.”

“I love both of you too. Now, off I go to shop. Are you talking about the old rundown book shop on Main Street?” William asked. 

“That’s the one, Dad. Thank you for asking us over. See you soon,” Jim said as he hung up the phone and smiled at Blair. 

“I tried not to say it loud but I’m sure you heard what I said. Sorry for ruining your gift for you,” Jim said. 

“It’s not the gift, Jim. It’s the fact that we’ll be spending the holiday with William. I’m so excited. Come on, let’s go shopping. I have some great ideas.”

And they did just that.


End file.
